


SH/无题

by yishuosy



Category: Assassin'Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yishuosy/pseuds/yishuosy
Summary: #r18破车 ooc注意 注意避雷"嘘。小声点别碰门，这偷听被发现了我们命都会没的..."





	SH/无题

夜很晚了，办公室还有微光亮着。

 

海尔森瘫坐在椅子上退掉了裤子，缠在右脚边，外套和披风都整齐的搭在椅背上。他抬起白净赤裸的左腿踩上了桌缘 ，大张着双腿，手指优雅地沿着腹部往下滑，套弄了两把半勃的性器后又向开合着的嫩红穴口探去。  
手指才插进去一半，那穴就开始往外冒起了水。海尔森昂着头大口喘息着，唇齿间露出的娇嫩哼哼听得他全身发热。常年被裹得严严实实的脖颈在昏黄暖光的照耀下显得更加嫩白。他抽动起手指，肠液噗嗤噗嗤地被往外挤出，腿根控制不住的发着颤。  
他抽出手指，手发着抖握起放在桌上的笔，背着桌子跪在椅子上，从后面把冰凉的笔捅进了自己肉穴。笔头刚好抵到自己那敏感的腺体时，海尔森抬高了头从喉间挤出一声甜腻又淫荡的浪叫。他有规律的控制着笔杆的进出，晶莹的液体沿着笔杆又滑到了手上。他夹着后穴支起腰，打开桌旁的抽屉，拿出里面的一只蘸水笔，好像是以前摔坏的。  
海尔森跪在地上，拿着另一只笔抵着穴口准备插进去——  
“Sir...？”突然的敲门声惊得他一怔。海尔森拔出穴里插着的笔，立马爬起来穿好裤子。  
“Sir您已经休息了吗？”谢伊隔着门轻柔的问着。他正打算着离开，海尔森跌撞着把门打开了。  
他的呼吸还未平复过来，面色潮红断断续续吐息着：“噢，Shay。这么晚了，有什么事吗。”  
“明天出海的时间可能要提前，我看您好像还没休息，就来告诉您一声...”谢伊瞥见他的脸可不是一般的红，又低声问着：“您...是生病了吗...发烧?”  
“啊。我没事，早点休息。明天还有很多事情要处理。我会跟你一起出海的...”

海尔森回到卧室，把头死死地埋在被窝里。  
听见就听见吧。这也正是他想要的。一遍一遍期待着被谢伊按在床上狠狠的操弄，整个肠腔都被谢伊的精液灌满。

"早安Sir——"  
谢伊在甲板上往岸上的海尔森招呼着 。

出海第一天谢伊在莫林根上总有忙不完的事情。但海尔森只需要在船长室里坐着搞他的书本文件，时不时去甲板上透透气看看海吹吹风，吃着不算差的饭菜，在一边看忙成狗的谢伊。  
当然还有在天黑时提前扩张自己的后穴。

晚上谢伊在甲板上跟船员们喝够了风和酒才晕乎乎的回船长室去。他疲惫的推开木门，灯还亮着，第一时间映入他眼里的是床上一丝不挂的大团长。谢伊还单纯的觉得他敬爱的上司只是在换衣服。可眼中这完美的躯体和着酒精的作用，谢伊兴奋了。他手搭在门把上，愣在原地，不知道是冲出门假装没看见还是...  
"害羞?"海尔森坐在床上嘲讽样的嗤笑起他，"你昨晚听见的时候怎么不害羞。"赤身裸体的大团长起身把谢伊按在墙上，撕扯着后者胸前的衣服，把灼热的气息吐在他脸庞。谢伊咬着手套拽下，扶着大团长的腰，中指在他的股缝间磨蹭着。  
"...昨晚，听见什么...难不成是你一个人跪在地上自慰?"  
羞耻感突然膨胀至全身。海尔森紧紧贴着谢伊胸前，衣服上的金属扣硌得发慌。谢伊搂着他，又把他摁倒在墙上，用双臂紧紧环着他，在他白皙的脖颈锁骨上留下一道一道红色的牙印。大团长在他身下轻声喘息着，裆部一直难耐地蹭着谢伊的下身，叼着谢伊下唇吮吸着。两个男人身体紧绷着，尽量不发出太大的声响。  
他们就这样相互撕咬，跌跌撞撞的滚上了床。从一开始就被扯弄着的圣殿制服到现在也看不出有多少松垮。海尔森趴在床边，皱眉看着谢伊想要提早解开衣服却又无果的烦躁模样。  
服了 为什么感觉他衣服越裹越多。  
谢伊裤子被拉下的那一刻，海尔森就像饿慌了的狼一样跪在他腿间埋下头，就像品尝猎物一样，舔弄起那根勃起的硬物。  
"这不就是你想要的吗。"海尔森含糊低语着  
谢伊没有回答，他紧紧攥着床单。被上司湿热的口腔裹紧的感觉真的是——太爽了。海尔森不停的吮吸着他性器的顶端，舌头紧紧缠绕着唾液裹满了整个柱体。谢伊一点一点的往他嘴里更深地顶去，他温柔的撇开海尔森脸庞的碎发，又把手指插进发丝间，缓缓的向下按他的头，让自己的阴茎被含得更深。  
"S...sir..."  
瞬间那温柔的模样就已消失得毫无踪迹，他拖起海尔森的下巴，略显粗暴地操着海尔森的喉咙，后者只有难受的从嘴间挤出断断续续的吟叫，舌面被碾压和喉头被撞动的不适感让他润红了眼角，津液从嘴角流出，和进进出出的阴茎间拉出一条透亮的银丝。  
"我..."  
语音刚落，谢伊就射在了海尔森嘴里。噢。平时高雅绅士的圣殿骑士团团长，现在就跪在下属腿间，抬着头用涣散的目光望着下属的脸，大张着嘴伸出舌头，向他展示着他的成果。整个口腔都覆着粘稠的白浊，夹着自己的唾液，从嘴角不停的往外溢。他满足的合上了嘴，咽下了那一摊浊液。  
门外时不时传来船员们踩着木板嘎吱嘎吱的声音，清晰得就像是有人特意贴在门边偷听似的。谢伊伏在海尔森身上，下体又硬得发疼。海尔森胸前的两粒红樱也被那对牙齿磨得发红发肿，他大张双腿，泛滥着肠液的后穴含下谢伊的两根手指绞紧，他轻轻呻吟，紧紧搂着谢伊后颈。"...哈啊...Shay...快...操我...啊..."  
娇嫩的叫喊听得谢伊脑子发热头皮发麻，他狠狠的掐了一把海尔森大腿根内侧那一块嫩肉，换来身下人儿触电般的一颤。谢伊架起海尔森的双腿搭在肩上，阴茎对着那小小的穴口一口气就是插到底。身下的人尖叫着挣扎起来，谢伊一惊，可怜的海尔森一定疼坏了，他俯下身子安慰的亲吻了他的嘴唇，怜悯地抚摸着他的脑袋，等待着他适应过来。  
"小声点，"谢伊说到，"如果被发现了的话..."  
如果北美圣殿骑士团团长和下属偷情做爱被某些人偷偷发现了，那这件事情必定会在大江南北传得沸沸扬扬，他们今后的日子也必定不好混下去——  
待海尔森适应了一些后，谢伊便开始抽插他的性器在那淫荡的小嘴里做起了活塞运动。他的大团长也不由己的收缩着肠壁，一下又一下的夹着那根粗大的肉柱，如覆水一般袭来的快感掩过了疼痛。闲暇间又抽出手照顾下自己的那条。谢伊往里顶得越来越用力，每一次都稳稳的碾过穴中那块敏感的腺体。海尔森拼命的咬着下唇不让那些过于高昂的声音跑出嘴里，留下了细碎小声的呜咽，可这些对谢伊来说已经足够。  
"Shay...我...啊啊...我要不行了...嗯..."  
他的手指关节已经紧绷得发痛，蜷紧的脚趾也发了白，快要缴械样地大口呼吸着，带着哭腔嘤嘤嗯嗯。就在最后一次被顶到最深处时，海尔森高潮了，稀稀的精液从马眼溢出淌在小腹上，紧紧得收缩了肠壁，失神的喘息着。他这一夹差点把谢伊夹射，可他的下属忍住了，趁着这穴最紧的时候又狠狠的往里顶了几次，才把滚烫的精液射满在海尔森的肉穴里。白白的粘稠液从小嘴里淌出。谢伊温柔的亲吻了他上司的额头。

"晚安，Haytham。"


End file.
